


Talk Show Host

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead Asylum Series [6]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: "You want me? Well come on and break the door down"





	Talk Show Host

Phil paced back and forth in the living room of his small apartment, mumbling to himself shifting his gun back and forth between his hands, his clothes were stained with blood. 

"It was supposed to end....They weren't supposed to come back....How did they come back?" He kept saying, seeming to get more agitated with every pass. He was in the middle of his ramblings there was a bang on the door which caused him to stop and turn sharply too it. His eyes got wide and he started to freak out more. He held his breath, waiting for the other knock, but it didn't come so he went back to pacing. "I want to, I want to be someone else or I'll explode...Floating upon the surface for the birds...The birds...." The knock happened again and he stilled again. 

"Mr. Selway, it's over! You need to come out and surrender!" Said a voice on the other side of the door. Phil shook his head and went to pace again but was stopped by what looked like a stuffed bear with reptilian eyes and really sharp teeth. Its eyes blinked and it's head tilted. 

"Don't let them in Phil...They don't want to help you, you let them in you're finished" it said and Phil rose his gun but as soon as he went to fire it disappeared. He swung around, trying to find where it went. 

"You want me! Fucking come and get me!" He yelled, still trying to find the bear. He turned and it appeared again, this time with a crying minotaur. 

"Mr. Selway! Please open the door!" The voice screamed. 

"I'll be waiting, with a gun and a pack of sandwiches and nothing," he said and both the bear and minotaur both tilted their heads. Phil didn't understand that last line, but it just came out. He started to freak out again and pace with the two animals looking on. 

"We will only give you one more chance Mr. Selway to come out before we go in there forcefully," said the voice. He looked to the door and then to the animals, who were still standing very still in the corner, their dead eyes looking at him, waiting to see what he was going to do. 

"YOU WANT ME?!? WELL COME ON AND BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!!!" He screamed and the animals started to come closer to him. 

"Last chance Mr. Selway" 

"YOU WANT ME?! FUCKING COME ON AND BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!!" He screamed again as he started to shoot at the animals. The door busted open and a couple of officers came running into the apartment, guns drawn. 

"Drop the gun Mr. Selway, it's over" said one of the officers. He looked back to the animals and there was nothing there. He turned back and rose his gun to the officers. 

"I'm ready" he said and another cop drew a taser gun and knocked him out. 

Phil awoke some time later and found that he was in a 5x5 cell in a straight jacket. He looked around and in the corner, he saw the bear and the minotaur standing in the corner looking at him. 

"I'm ready" he said over and over again as the animals kept staring.


End file.
